New Challenges
by JessieWills
Summary: Josie learns something that she never thought would happen to her, something that is going to completely change her life in a way she never thought possible. Now she has to face the challenges that come with her news, including telling Florian about the new change to both their lives. Disclaimer- I do not own Mr Selfridge, even though I want too I don't.
1. Chapter 1

**So I said I would write it and here it is, a DuMardle baby story. Let's see how this goes...**

**I hope that you enjoy the first, stupidly short, chapter and review, it means the world to me to know what you think and reviews also inspire me to write quicker. If you have any thing you want to see in this story, feel free to PM me or review and I will try and fit it in.**

**This story is something I want you to enjoy, it's not just a way for me to channel my love for DuMardle and also occupy my boredom levels.**

"Oh god," Josie breathed out, her hand immediately moving to rest against her abdomen as she breathed out in pain. She had never felt a pain like that. An unbelievably strong stabbing pain in her abdomen. Moving her free hand to rest against the counter of accessories as she attempted to keep her balance, Josie breathed out as she glanced across to see Grace currently serving an older woman. She could barely think, the pain was taking over her body. She needed to get away from accessories; she needed to get out of the sight of customers. She looked unprofessional, supporting herself with the counter as she continued to breathe heavily, desperately attempting to deal with the pain that was coursing through her body. Moving away from the department slowly, Josie continued to breathe deeply as she moved both hands to rest against her stomach. She needed to get away from the public she was supposed to serve; she needed to hide until the pain stopped. Groaning loudly, Josie began to feel her body collapsing in agony while she was unable to do anything to stop herself from falling.

"Miss Mardle," Victor said quietly, his hands immediately taking hold of her arms to support her as she glanced up at him. She hadn't even noticed that he was nearby but now she was glad that he was. He had caught her before she had hit the ground and now he was providing the support she desperately needed. "I think you need to sit down for a moment," he suggested as she nodded slowly, moaning in pain again as he led her towards the staff area. "Would you like me to get Agnes for you?" he asked, leading her into the staff area as she nodded again, unable to speak as she took a seat and breathed out. "Will you be alright if I go and get Agnes?" he asked as Josie nodded slowly, trying desperately to smile at him as he moved towards the door. He was being too kind to her. His engagement to Agnes had ended a month ago and although it had been a mutual parting, Josie was aware that there was tension between the two of them and yet here he was, agreeing to find Agnes for her. Breathing out again, Josie slowly ran her hands across her abdomen as she glanced down at her stomach. She couldn't think what was wrong with her. Hearing the door open again, Josie immediately heard footsteps running towards her before Agnes had knelt down in front of her.

"Tell me what's wrong," Agnes immediately stated, noticing the pain that was covering Josie's face as the older woman continued to breathe heavily. "Josie, you need to see a doctor, you are in pain," Agnes continued as Josie nodded slowly, aware that there were now tears running down her cheeks from the pain that was taking over her body. Turning her head, Agnes glanced across to see Victor still standing in the doorway. "Can you get a doctor please?" Agnes asked as he nodded, disappearing again from sight after he had shut the door. "What's wrong?" Agnes questioned, her hand taking hold of Josie's as the older woman shook her head.

"I don't know," Josie admitted honestly. "I feel like I am being ridiculous, I should be working. I have left Grace to manage accessories alone, I need to get back to work. This should stop," she whispered as the younger woman shook her head at her.

"If you are in pain, then you are not being ridiculous and don't worry about Grace, she will manage perfectly well without you," Agnes reassured as Josie shut her eyes, squeezing the younger woman's hand as the pain increased again. "Victor has gone to get you a doctor, you will be fine Josie," the brunette explained as Josie groaned, aware that she was making a scene. She needed to stop this. She needed to just carry on through the pain. She had never missed a day of work because of illness. She had worked through fevers, sickness and headaches and even the recent bouts nausea that she affected her. Josie had never missed a moment of work because of an illness; she was not going to start now.

"I should have gone to the doctor, I shouldn't have one come here. People will talk," Josie said quietly, suddenly panicking that she was bringing more attention to what had just happened.

"You can barely stand, please stop worrying about the shop and start worrying about yourself," Agnes comforted as Josie shook her head.

"People will talk, Kitty will talk, I need to go back to work," Josie responded, clearly upset about the realistic idea of people discussing her private business.

"Ignore them," Agnes suggested as Josie smiled weakly. "All that matters Josie is that you feel better and recover," she explained, squeezing Josie's hand again in a desperate attempt to reassure her. "We have all had things happen at the store Josie that have embarrassed us but we move on from it, it becomes unimportant so quickly," Agnes explained as she smiled while Josie glanced down at her before nodding slowly. She knew Agnes was right but she could barely think about anything else but the pain that was radiating through her body. Hearing a gentle knock at the door, Josie quickly looked up while Agnes approached the door to allow the doctor into the room. "I will be outside if you need me Josie," Agnes stated, the older woman nodded as her friend left the room quickly.

XOXOXOXOXO

"You have been very lucky Miss Mardle," the Doctor stated as she stared up at him, confusion covering her face as she bit into her lip. Lucky? How had she been lucky? The pain had stopped now but she couldn't understand how anyone could view that as lucky. Was there something else wrong with her? Something that she was fortunate the Doctor had found. "You are both fine," he declared, her confusion growing as she glanced up at him.

"Both? What are you talking about?" Josie questioned as the Doctor stared at her, taking in her confusion before smiling at her. "What do you mean both?"

"You and your child," the Doctor said simply, his comment making Josie immediately glance down at her stomach. A child. What did he mean by that? "Miss Mardle, you are pregnant," he explained, the brunette glancing up at him in shock while her hand moved her abdomen. Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? "You need to be start being more careful Miss Mardle though," he stated as she continued to rest her hand on her abdomen, thinking about the life that was apparently growing inside of her.

"A baby," Josie whispered as he nodded, moving to sit down as she stared at him. "How can I be more careful?" she asked as the Doctor glanced back at the door that he had entered through earlier.

"You are clearly not eating enough and you are working too hard. You are an older woman, you need to take care of yourself in order to take care of your child," he stated simply as she nodded slowly. "Abdominal pains are not uncommon but you need to take better care of yourself in order to reduce the risks to your child and that includes not over exerting yourself."

"You are certain?" Josie asked quietly as he stared at her in confusion.

"Certain about what?" the Doctor immediately replied as he stood up and pulled his coat on, clearly preparing himself to leave.

"That I am pregnant," Josie whispered as he laughed gently. "I mean it is unlikely. I'm forty years old, I'm too old…"

"I am one hundred percent certain that you are pregnant," he declared before he approached the door. "Good afternoon Miss Mardle," he smiled as she nodded slowly, watching as he moved out of the room before she buried her face into her hands, desperately trying to process everything. A baby! She was going to have a baby. There was a tiny human being growing inside of her, the child of Florian and her. She was going to have Florian's child. Hearing the door creak open slightly, Josie quickly looked up to see Agnes standing in the doorway, concern decorating her face as Josie forced a smile onto her own.

"I'm fine," Josie said simply, not wanting to explain everything to the younger woman, as Agnes moved towards her before sitting down beside her. "I have over exerted myself, that is all. The doctor says I need to rest and eat regularly," Josie explained, no longer lying as Agnes smiled weakly and nodded. "I am going to ask Mr Grove for the rest of the day off I think," Josie stated as she stood up, her left hand still resting against her abdomen. Her hand hadn't moved since she had found out the truth, since she had found that that she was going to have Florian's child. "Agnes," Josie said quietly as she turned to face the younger woman before she left the room.

"Yes Josie," Agnes replied.

"Please don't tell Florian about today. He will worry unnecessarily and there is no reason to worry," Josie muttered, realising that she wasn't quite ready yet for Florian to know the truth. She needed to process what was happening first. She needed to think about the baby she was going to have. Forty years old and now her body decided to get pregnant with her lovers child. She had been with Roger for twelve years and nothing like this had ever happened but now, now she was pregnant with Florian's baby and they had not even been together a year.

"Florian won't learn anything about today from me Josie," Agnes promised as Josie smiled at her before walking out of the staff room in search of Roger. She needed to process, to think and to adjust to the idea that there was a human being currently growing inside of her body and she was soon going to be a mother, a concept she had given up on years ago.

**I know it's short and not particularly good but I thought I'd provide the first chapter of Josie finding out and then it can develop further if you enjoy this and do want more. **

**Please review, it does mean the world to me and with this story I would like to know whether this story is something that you want to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the amazing response to the first chapter to this story, I'm so glad that you all enjoyed it and I hope you continue too as it progresses.**

**To those who were concerned I will be continuing with my other DuMardle story but I have been busy at the moment and it's been a nightmare trying to find the time. I will have a chapter by the end of the week for the other story.**

It was dark when she woke up that evening.

She could hear footsteps in the hallway and the sound of movement through the house but she could tell that it was late in the evening just from the fact that it was dark outside and her curtains were not shut. Hearing the footsteps approach her door, Josie slowly sat up, yawning to herself, before the door slowly opened and light began to fill the room.

"Good, you are finally awake," Florian's voice stated as Josie smiled weakly across at him, reaching across to turn on her bedside lamp while the musician approached her, a tray in his hands and a small smile decorating his face. "I have brought you something to eat. You were asleep through dinner and I thought you would prefer to rest rather than wake up for dinner and be forced to come downstairs," he explained, resting the tray on the bedside table before sitting down in the space beside her, her fingers immediately lacing with his as she smiled across at him. "Good evening," Florian finally greeted, his voice quiet as Josie leant forward and gently kissed him, her smile growing as her fingers brushed through his hair.

"Hello," Josie replied against his lips before she moved away, resting back against the pillows while the musician took hold of one of the bowls from the tray. "Soup?" Josie asked as he nodded, passing the bowl to her as she sighed and stared down at it. She wasn't really that hungry even though she knew she needed to start eating properly. She had been told by the doctor only a few hours ago that she wasn't eating enough for both her and the baby that was dependent upon her. "Thank you Florian," Josie muttered, convincing herself to eat at least a bit of the meal in front of her. She needed to support her child, their child. She couldn't risk their safety, especially when her age didn't play an advantage in this particular role.

"I thought you might be hungry, you didn't eat any breakfast again," Florian shrugged as Josie sighed, aware that she had been skipping meals recently. The shop had been busier than usual and she had been struggling to get out of bed as early, often making it to work just in time for the beginning of her shift and making it impossible for her to have breakfast. "How was work today?" Florian asked quietly, noticing the panic that slightly covered Josie's face while she glanced down at the bowl in front of her. What was she supposed to tell him? She still hadn't processed that she was going to have their baby. She wanted to be completely composed about the idea before she told Florian and had him panic. "Josie?" Florian questioned, his fingers brushing across her cheek, causing her to look up at him before smiling weakly. "How was work?" he asked again, moving the bowl away from her to rest on the bedside table before he focused on her once more.

"I actually came home early today," Josie admitted, her fingers lacing with Florian's while concern immediately decorated his face. "I was feeling unwell and I thought I should come home and sleep," she explained, hating how worried he looked as she brought her free hand to rest against his cheek. "I am fine darling," Josie whispered, leaning up to brush her lips against him while his free hand snuck around her waist, keeping her close to him. Moving her lips away from his slowly, Josie breathed out nervously while she continued to look into his eyes, taking in how worried he was. "The doctor…" she began.

"They called out a doctor to see you?" he asked, his panic growing as Josie sighed. "And you say that you are fine," he continued, falling silent again when Josie pressed a finger to his lips.

"I am fine Florian. I have been working too much and not eating properly and my body couldn't cope today," Josie explained, deciding to avoid discussing the severe stomach pains and the news that she was carrying their baby. "Please stop worrying, I just need to eat properly and sleep. I am fine," Josie insisted, moving her finger from his lip while he nodded slowly, keeping his arm around her as she watched him.

"Do you want anything else to eat?" Florian suddenly asked, Josie laughing gently as she shook her head. "Are you sure? You didn't have breakfast and soup isn't exactly…" he began before falling silent when her finger moved to his lip again.

"You are worrying again," Josie stated, smiling when he laughed gently against her finger before kissing it. "Tell me about your day Florian," Josie suggested, resting back against the pillows while the musician continued to sit beside her, his focus remaining completely on her. She could tell that he was still worried about her and she understood why he was. He loved her and she had never missed a day of work, something that he was aware of.

"It was long and tiring, like every day," Florian explained as Josie nodded slowly. "Are you sure Josie that you are feeling…" he began again before she glared at him, the musician immediately falling silent. "Are you going to sleep some more or do you want to come downstairs?" Florian asked as Josie shrugged before looking across at the door. She had been in bed for hours now and she knew that she should probably go downstairs for a while. "Come downstairs, I'll make you some tea," the musician smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she nodded slowly. Climbing out of her bed slowly, Josie pulled her dressing gown on tightly over the thin white dress she was wearing before moving towards the musician, his arm sneaking around her when she was close enough to him. Moving out of the room and down the stairs beside him, Josie smiled at the security she felt in Florian's arms as they moved towards the living room. "Tea?" Florian asked when she sat down.

"No thank you darling," Josie smiled before patting the space beside her on the sofa. "Sit with me?" Josie asked quietly, the musician nodding before he moved to sit with her, the two of them moving so that they were lying across the seat, the brunette positioned between his legs. "Are you happy with me Florian?" the brunette questioned after she had relaxed against his chest as he glanced down at her. "Do I make you happy?"

"Of course you do," Florian responded, leaning down to press a kiss into her hair gently before she smiled. "I love that you are the first person I see in the morning and the last person I see every night," he admitted while she found his hand and laced their fingers together. "You need to start looking after yourself better Josie," he whispered as she nodded slowly, smiling to herself when his other hand moved to rest on her abdomen. Part of her desperately wanted to scream out to him that he was resting his hand where their baby was currently growing but the rest of her wasn't ready to admit the truth. She needed to think first. She couldn't just blurt out and tell him that she was going to have a baby, the baby neither of them thought she could physically give them. "Do I make you happy?" Florian asked after they'd fallen silent for a moment.

"You have made ridiculously happy," Josie whispered as she stared up at him to see the smile grow on his face. This was the man she was going to have a child with and the more she watched him and enjoyed the security of his arms, the more comfortable she became with the notion of being a mother, of having a child with him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Do you think I've put on weight Florian?" Josie asked later that evening, turning to look at the musician who was currently sat in bed. "Well?" she insisted, smiling at the panic that immediately covered his face as he continued to watch her, clearly worrying about what how to reply to her. "Have I put on weight darling?" she questioned, moving towards the bed as Florian continued to watch in a panicked silence. She had clearly made him uncomfortable but now she rather wanted to hear his response. She couldn't decide whether she had gained any weight yet because of her pregnancy and Florian was the only other person who would know. He was the only other person, except herself, who saw her in barely any clothing and would be aware to the slightest change to her body.

"I'm not going to answer that," he stated as she sat down beside him, her eyebrows rising as he turned to face her. "If I say yes Josie, you will be angry that I think you have put weight on and if I say no, you will worry that I'm lying. I will not answer that question," he declared, her smile growing as she leant across and kissed him gently, his arms wrapping around her tightly. "I think you are beautiful no matter what," he declared, the brunette resting against his chest while she continued to look up at him.

"So if I have put on weight and I put on more," Josie began, falling silent when Florian's fingers began to play with her hair.

"You will always be perfect to me," Florian stated, his hand cupping her cheek when she began to blush. "Why are you suddenly obsessed with your weight darling?" the musician asked quietly as she smiled weakly before leaning up and stealing another kiss from him. She loved the evenings with him. She loved it when she finished work and left the formality of her career behind her, rather than bringing the loneliness and formality home with her. She now adored the evenings where she had dinner with Agnes and Florian, talking and laughing with them, before she spent the rest of the evening curled up in bed with the musician talking and enjoying the intimacy of being in a serious relationship. "If you are going to worry about it, you should worry about losing weight with how little you have been eating recently," Florian explained as Josie sighed and cuddled into his side, his arms wrapped tightly around her like every evening. Looking up at him as he shut his eyes, Josie bit into her lip as she took in how peaceful he looked. In under a year they would have a baby in the house. In their home. The house was slowly becoming less a monument to her brother's life and starting to become her home, the home that she would raise her child in. She could imagine Florian as a father, the father to their baby. She could picture him teaching their child to play the violin, of him being protective of his child. She couldn't help but smile at the idea of Florian Dupont holding their tiny newborn baby for the first time in his arms.

"I am thinking of handing in my notice," Josie blurted out, not surprised when Florian's eyes suddenly opened and he looked across at her in shock.

"You love your job though," Florian commented as Josie shrugged, staring up at him as their fingers laced together. "Does it have something to do with today?" he asked as she nodded slowly, staring down at their hands while he continued to watch her. He couldn't imagine Josie not working in Selfridges'.

"I have to start putting myself first, putting our relationship first," Josie admitted as he smiled weakly. He didn't want to be the reason why she left the job that she loved. "Today I realised something. I realised that my job can't be everything anymore," Josie explained, remembering how terrified she'd felt when she had finally processed that she was pregnant and had been lucky that day that nothing had happened to their child. She had had abdominal pain, she could have lost the child that she already adored.

"Why the sudden realisation?" Florian questioned, staring at her as she bit into her lip.

"I haven't been completely honest with you about today," Josie admitted, ashamed to look at him as confusion decorated his face. She hadn't planned on telling him the truth so soon but now she felt reasonably ready. She wanted to be able to talk about their child and the image of Florian as a father had calmed her. She knew he would be a wonderful father, however much she doubted her own ability as a mother. "The Doctor was called to the store because I was having really bad abdominal pains," Josie admitted, immediately noticing the worry that appeared on his face. "He told me that the pain was because I wasn't taking care of myself properly and that I was very lucky," Josie explained, not surprised when Florian sat up and looked down at her, becoming more concerned as the story progressed.

"Lucky?" Florian questioned.

"Lucky that the baby and I are both fine considering," Josie explained, her smile growing at the look of shock that decorated his face before he glanced down at her abdomen in complete silence. "You're going to be a father," Josie finally stated, relieved that she had admitted that they were going to have a child. While she had wanted to keep their child a secret until she had processed it all, she also wanted to share this with Florian. The baby was their child, it was something completely new for them to share as first time parents. "I'm pregnant."

**Please review, it means the world to me to hear from you and I love hearing your thoughts and opinions on the chapters.**

**Also any ideas you want for future chapters, let me know via review or PM and I will try my best to see whether it fits into the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologise for how awful I have been at updating this summer. I have been so busy and then I was unwell so I am sorry for being so rubbish at keeping this story up to date.**

**However, I hope you enjoy this chapter and do review, it means the world to me and your reviews do mean the world to me! You're fantastic and I am so glad that you are enjoying this story and want more, it's so nice to know that you like what I write.**

**I really did try to write straight after the chapter but it didn't work so I decided to go slightly forward in events and look back. Trying to start the chapter is another reason why it's taken so long to update, so I apologise again.**

Florian Dupont was worried.

The woman he loved had told him that she was pregnant and then had disappeared, run from the room after ranting at him.

She had accused him of not being serious about her, of not loving her, of not wanting her to have their baby before running off, not even giving him a moment to say anything in response. He hadn't even given her any reason to believe those things but he had seen the terror in her eyes when she had stood up, had ranted and then moved towards the door and left the room. He had seen the fear in her eyes that indicated that she one hundred per cent believe that what she was saying was true, without him even needing to provide any response.

Glancing across at the clock that rested on Josie's bedside table, Florian nodded as he realised that he had given Josie enough time to calm down. He knew better now than to chase after her when she was upset, he knew that she liked to be alone, to give herself the time to calm down and think. Climbing out of the bed, Florian quickly walked out of the room before glancing around to try and work out where she'd gone. Moving slowly down the corridor, Florian sighed before he moved towards the spare bedroom that had once been his, his thoughts straying to what Josie had told him.

They were going to be parents, they were actually going to have a child together.

He had believed it to be impossible, she had told him that it would never happen, that they would never have children. She had left him because she thought they would never have children and yet they were going to have a child.

They were going to be a family and he couldn't wait.

He had been shocked when she'd told him, so shocked that he hadn't known what to say to her but he was excited. The woman he loved was going to have their baby. The image of Josie holding a small baby continued to fill his mind, the idea of them being parents to a new life. He had promised Josie that he was perfectly content to never have children as long as he had her in his life but now, now he was going to be a father and he was excited. He was excited to become a father, to continue the Dupont name when all the other members of his family were now dead. His family was going to continue living through the child that they were going to have, a child he had never believed possible.

"Josie?" Florian asked quietly, knocking gently on the door before slowly opening it. The room was almost dark, except for the moonlight that filled the room from the open curtains. "Josie?" Florian asked again, stepping into the room to see Josie sat silently by the window, watching the raindrops that were running down the windows. Approaching her silently, Florian knelt down in front of the brunette before taking hold of her hand and kissing it gently. "How are you feeling?" Florian questioned, his fingers lacing with hers as the brunette remained completely silent, still staring out of the window. "You should be resting Josie," Florian commented, staring up at her while she slowly turned her focus to him rather than the window. "You were unwell, you need to rest," he stated before a small smile decorated his face. "For yourself and for the baby."

"Why do you care?" Josie questioned, her anger obvious as Florian sighed and pressed another kiss to her hand. "You don't care about…"

"You never gave me a chance to say anything Josie," Florian blurted out, interrupting her and causing her to fall silent. "I was silent and you immediately start panicking that I am not interested," he explained quietly, Josie's eyes shutting slowly while the musician stood up and rested on the arm of the chair. "You need to start trusting me Josie," he stated, her eyes opening to look at him while his free hand moved to cup her cheek. "Because we are going to be a family, you and I and our baby," Florian admitted before kissing her gently, Josie's smile growing against his lips as her fingers moved through his hair.

"You're happy? About the baby?" she asked, almost like she was shocked by the prospect, when he moved slightly away from her, his head nodding as he brushed his fingers across her cheek. "I thought you hated the idea, you looked so shocked," Josie whispered, moving to allow him to sit down on the chair before he pulled her gently onto his lap.

"Of course I was shocked, we thought this would never happen Josie. We both thought that we would never be parents," Florian stated while his fingers played with her hair, her smile growing. He wanted their baby, he actually wanted to be a family. "Come back to bed Josie, you need to rest now," the musician muttered, pressing a kiss to her forehead while she sighed and laced her fingers with his again before leading their hands to rest against her abdomen. "You need to start trusting me, trusting that this relationship is the most important part of my life," Florian whispered when Josie rested her head against his shoulder, allowing herself to relax into his hold. "I love you," Florian said quietly into her hair as Josie shut her eyes, the musician glancing down moments later to see her asleep in his arms.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What time is it?" Josie asked quietly, keeping her eyes shut as she slowly began to wake up, feeling Florian's presence beside her. She already felt better than she had done the day before. The feeling of complete exhaustion that had affected her body for days now had vanished and she already felt healthier.

"Ten o'clock," Florian whispered from beside her, smiling to himself when the brunette sat up and glanced across at him.

"Ten o'clock? I'm supposed to be at work Florian," Josie declared quickly before standing up, stopping when the musician leant across and took hold of her hand. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, staring at him as he moved across the bed and sat up, kissing her gently while she laughed against his lips. "I should be at work Florian," Josie whispered as Florian shook his head.

"You should be resting," Florian stated, not surprised when she rolled her eyes at him. "I told Agnes to tell them you are still unwell," Florian explained, Josie sitting beside him as he continued to watch her. "You need to rest and we need to talk," the musician added before leaning across and kissing her gently, his hand moving to rest on her abdomen. "I still can't quite believe it," Florian admitted against her lips as Josie smiled up at him, her hand moving to meet his.

"I dreamt about our baby last night," Josie smiled, glancing down at their hands while the musician continued to watch, "I dreamt about you and our baby, I dreamt about you as a father, I dreamt about how amazing you are going to be," she explained before laughing gently, unable to remove the smile from her face as he musician shook his head.

"If anyone is going to be amazing, it will be you," Florian whispered before kissing her again. "You are the kindest person I know Josie, any child would be lucky to call you their mother," Florian smiled, his fingers brushing hair away from her face as she sighed. "Were you being serious about leaving Selfridges Josie?" the musician questioned as he turned to lie on his side, watching her as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I'll have too. They won't let me work there if I have a child and this is going to be my life now," Josie declared before leaning forward and kissing him gently. "You and our baby are my priorities now, I want to be the best mother I can be and I want to be present in my child's life," Josie explained, kissing him again as his smile continued to grow. "This is my last chance for a family, our last chance and I want to be there for every moment of my baby's life."

"When will you tell them that you're going to leave the store Josie? Will you tell them that you are leaving because you are pregnant?" Florian questioned, her head shaking as she linked her fingers with his again.

"This week, I will tell them this week Florian," Josie explained, her determination becoming more obvious as she shut her eyes. She had to tell Mr Grove that she was leaving Selfridges', leaving the job that she loved without making him aware of her pregnancy, She wasn't prepared to tell him yet. She wanted to enjoy it, she wanted the baby to be something shared between only her and Florian for a moment. Josie didn't want to hear Roger's opinion on her pregnancy. Although he no longer discussed her relationship with Florian, Josie was aware that he wasn't happy with the idea and she no longer cared. She just didn't want to hear his opinions on her child. He had got married and had many children with Doris, he was already a father and had a family. It was her turn now to have the family she had dreamt about. "But I won't tell them about the baby," she added. "Not until we are ready," she whispered, her eyes shutting as Florian's arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, smiles covering both their faces as they relaxed.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Florian asked quietly. "To tell Mr Grove that you are leaving," Florian added, the brunette shaking her head immediately in response. She had to do this alone. She was the one who worked in Selfridges, she was the one who was leaving and she was the one who was pregnant. She had to be the one to tell them that she was leaving and she had to do it alone.

**It's a short chapter I know, and I apologise, but the next one will be longer but I really did struggle writing this chapter.**

**Hopefully you've enjoyed it and review, it does mean the world to me and you're so wonderful at doing it! Every review makes me smile and I do hope to read more of them.**

**Also if you have any ideas for future chapters let me know, I accept all ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that I've been so rubbish at updating and it's unlikely to improve because I go on holiday next week and return to university at the end of the month so I'm going to be busy. However, I hope you continue to enjoy this story and review because it means the world to me.**

**Thank you all your reviews, they're really wonderful.**

Staring at the breakfast tray he had prepared, Florian smiled to himself before lifting it up and moving out of the kitchen. He had woken up early, his body now used to his previous job at the factory, and had decided to do something for the brunette who he hoped was still asleep upstairs. He desperately hoped he would be able to persuade Josie to take the day off work again instead of returning to Selfridges after only one afternoon off. He wanted her to rest, to make sure that she and their baby were completely healthy before she went back to the store. Walking through the corridor and up the stairs in complete silence, Florian felt his smile continue to grow as he thought about Josie's news. They were going to have a baby. He was going to be a father, the father to Josie's baby. He still couldn't quite believe that it was actually happening, that Josie was pregnant and they were starting a family together, when they had both come to terms with the concept of never having children together.

"Florian," Agnes smiled, interrupting his thoughts when they met in the landing. "Have you seen Josie this morning?" Agnes questioned, Florian's head shaking as he looked across at her. Florian was aware that Josie had never mentioned their relationship to the younger woman and he wasn't sure whether Agnes had noticed any change in their behaviour towards each other. He wasn't even sure why Josie hadn't told Agnes, seeing that the youngest woman was her closest friend.

"I thought I would bring breakfast to her this morning, seeing that she won't be going to work today," the musician explained quietly, noticing how Agnes nodded slowly before approaching him. He wanted to tell her why Josie wasn't going to work. He wanted to explain to her that Josie was carrying their baby, that he was going to be a father. He wanted to tell the whole world because he was excited and he didn't want to keep it a secret. They had no reason to hide it. They had done nothing wrong, they had no reason to keep secrets from everyone they knew. They were in love, they were going to have a child together, they weren't guilty of anything.

"I will tell Mr Grove that she is still unwell," Agnes declared, the musician nodding while the brunette continued to watch him. "Do you know if she is feeling any better today?" Agnes asked quietly, remembering the complete agony that had covered Josie's face the previous day when she had clung desperately onto Agnes for support. Agnes had never been so scared for her friend, so terrified by the pain Josie was in. She had watched her friend collapse and struggle to walk while still desperately pleading to return to work. "I'm worried about her," Agnes admitted quietly.

"I know that she was feeling much better last night, before she went to bed, but I think she just needs to rest," Florian explained as Agnes nodded slowly, a relieved smile decorating her face when she moved towards the stairs.

"I'll come and see her before I go to work," Agnes stated before moving out of sight, the musician nodding to himself as he moved towards Josie's bedroom. Opening the door he had left slightly open with his foot, Florian stepped inside the sunlit room to see that Josie was still fast asleep in bed, her arms wrapped around his pillow and her face buried into it. He always thought she was especially beautiful at this time of the morning. He usually woke up before her, especially when he had been working at the factory, and he loved seeing how calm and relaxed she looked when asleep. Resting the tray on the bedside table, Florian smiled to himself before he sat down in the space beside her before leaning across and pressing a kiss into her hair, her body moving in response.

"Good morning," Florian whispered in her ear, watching as Josie turned her head and smiled up at him. "Hello," the musician responded to her movement, leaning down gently to kiss her again while she laughed against his lips, her fingers brushing across his cheek as she stared up at him. "How are you feeling?" Florian asked quietly.

"Perfectly fine," Josie responded, sitting up slowly before running her fingers through her hair and smiling again at the musician. She already felt a hundred times better than she had done the previous day. "I might be persuaded however to take the day off for a little more recovery," Josie commented, unable to stop her smile growing as Florian laughed and moved to stand up before taking hold of the breakfast tray.

"Would breakfast in bed persuade you to stay home with me today and rest for a bit longer?" Florian questioned, watching as Josie smiled at him before nodding slowly. She truly felt like the luckiest woman in the world. "I want to look after you and our baby," the musician stated quietly, passing the tray to her before sitting down beside her. "And that starts with you eating properly," Florian stated, pressing a kiss into her hair while she continued to stare at the breakfast tray that was now resting on her lap. No one had ever made her breakfast in bed before. "Have something to eat Josie," Florian said quietly before relaxing beside her, watching as she began to eat. "I was thinking we could go for a walk together later," Florian suggested.

"I'd like that," Josie admitted, glancing across at the musician before shaking her head at him. "Thank you for breakfast Florian, no one has ever done something like this for me before," Josie explained before leaning across and kissing him gently.

"Agnes said she would come and see you before she goes to work," Florian explained before standing. "I'll go and get changed," he said quietly as Josie nodded, watching him as he moved towards the door and turned to look at her. "You really are beautiful Josie," he commented, smiling to himself as she began to blush, before leaving the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Breathing out, Josie placed the tray on the space beside her before relaxing back against the pillows and gently moving her hand to rest against her abdomen.

"Hello," Josie whispered before laughing to herself, her head shaking at how stupid she felt about talking to the baby inside her. "You probably can't hear me but I'm your mother and well, I never imagined that I would feel like this. I never imagined that I would have you growing inside me and I promise that I will be the best mother I can be to you," Josie promised, running her hand gently across her stomach before glancing up at her bedroom door when a knock rang through the room. "Come in," Josie called out, smiling when the door opened and Agnes walked into the room. "Hello."

"Hello," Agnes greeted as she stepped inside. "I thought I would come and see how you are feeling before I went to work," she explained, her smile growing as Josie moved the breakfast tray onto the side and patted the space beside her. Sitting down silently, Agnes watched as the older woman quickly relaxed back against her pillows and smiled at her. "You look better," Agnes commented, falling silent when Josie reached across and took hold of her hand.

"I feel better," Josie responded before smiling at her. "Thank you for yesterday Agnes," Josie whispered, her smile growing when Agnes stared at her in confusion. "I don't think I would be feeling better right now if it wasn't for you," Josie explained before squeezing her friends hand, completely grateful for Agnes forcing her to see the doctor rather than returning straight to work. Josie didn't even want to imagine what might have happened if she had pushed herself any further, the idea of losing their baby terrifying her. If she had lost Florian's baby, she didn't even want to imagine how she'd be feeling.

"Sometimes you just need someone to tell you to stop for a while Josie," Agnes shrugged as Josie nodded slowly. "I'm glad you're feeling better," Agnes admitted.

"Not nearly as glad as I am," Josie responded, squeezing Agnes' hand again before the younger woman glanced across at the clock. "You should be going to work," the brunette commented, not surprised when Agnes immediately nodded in response.

"Yes, I've got to do designs for all the windows," Agnes muttered before standing up and brushing her outfit straight.

"How are you coping without Henri?" Josie asked quietly. She'd never asked Agnes about how she was dealing with Henri being gone before, knowing that it was difficult for the younger woman to discuss Henri, and George, at the moment.

"It's busy but I'll manage. He'll come home eventually," Agnes shrugged before smiling and moving towards the door. "I will tell Mr Grove that you still aren't feeling well enough for work," Agnes added as she opened the door, the older woman nodding in agreement before Agnes disappeared from sight.

XOXOXOXOXO

Wrapping his arm around Josie's as they walked through Regents Park together, Florian felt his smile grow as he glanced down at the brunette in pride. He couldn't shake off the feeling of being the luckiest man in the world. He was with the woman he loved, they were expecting a baby. If someone had told him when he first arrived in London with only a suitcase and not knowing anyone that he would fall in love with a beautiful and kind woman and they would be expecting a baby, he would have thought they were lying. Even though Florian had lost all his family, he was creating a new one, him and Josie together.

"What are you thinking about Florian?" Josie asked as she glanced up at him, a small smile decorating her face when Florian met her look. "Tell me, you looked happy," Josie explained as she led them towards a nearby bench and sat down, the musician watching her as he took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I was thinking about our family," Florian admitted, Josie smiling at him as their fingers laced together. "We're going to be an actual family Josie. The three of us," Florian smiled as he looked around to see if anyone was around before he leant over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, aware that she immediately tensed when he'd touched her. "People will know we are together when you start to show," he commented as he moved away from her, the brunette glancing down at her abdomen as she nodded slowly. She was aware that she couldn't keep their relationship secret for long but part of her was still terrified about what people would say if they learnt the truth. "I think we should tell Agnes at least," Florian admitted, surprised when Josie nodded slowly in agreement. "Did you just nod?" Florian asked in amazement.

"Yes," Josie laughed as she squeezed his hand again. "I think we need to tell Agnes. She deserves to know before anyone else," Josie explained before glancing across at the park, her smile growing as she watched a young woman push a stroller through the park with a content grin decorating her face. She was going to be a mother. One day she would be the woman pushing her baby through the park, smiling to herself. "I want her to know about us, about the baby. I don't want to hide from her," Josie admitted.

"Then let's tell her tonight Josie," Florian insisted, watching when the smile disappeared from Josie's face. "She's worried about you. She deserves to know that you're not really unwell," the musician explained, remaining still as Josie stood up and wrapped her arms around her body. "We can tell Agnes and then once you've left work we can tell everyone else," Florian continued as Josie bit into her lip and turned away from him. "You're going to have a baby Josie, you can't hide that from everyone," Florian explained before standing and approaching her. "Even if you managed to hide your pregnancy Josie, you will still have a baby. How are you going to hide our child from everyone we know?" the musician asked, watching as Josie turned to face him before sighing. "Are you going to hide in the house with our baby?" he questioned, his hand finding hers before squeezing it tightly.

"Of course not," Josie immediately responded before shaking her head. "I just don't know how to tell people without them thinking negatively about us," Josie whispered as they began to walk through the park again, the brunette remaining close to the musician while he continued to glance across at her. "It's not like I spend time with anyone outside of work except for Agnes and occasionally Victor so I don't really need to tell them about the baby. They don't need to know about us or the baby," Josie continued.

"So what exactly are you going to tell Mr Grove when you go to explain that you're leaving?" Florian asked quickly, aware that Josie was becoming focused again on what other people thought rather than her own feelings.

"I was never going to tell him I was pregnant," Josie stated. "I'm not leaving Selfridges to have them all gossip about me when I'm not there. There's going to be enough gossip about us because you are younger than me but when they find out that I'm pregnant and we're not married," Josie blurted out before falling silent, her eyes meeting his as she bit into her lip. She hadn't meant to say that much.

"Is that the problem?" Florian asked quietly. "You don't want people to know about our baby because we're not married?"

"Well it's not exactly right is it?" Josie immediately responded before shaking her head and moving on through the park, leaving Florian behind as he groaned in frustration. He loved Josie more than anything, he couldn't even imagine being with anyone else, but sometimes she frustrated him more than anyone else could. Walking after her, Florian smiled weakly when the brunette stopped and turned to face him. "I've upset you," Josie commented as he shrugged.

"Are you ever going to just be happy in this relationship?" Florian asked quietly.

"I am happy in this relationship, I'm happier that I've ever been in my life. I just don't want people talking about our relationship, especially people who don't matter to us," Josie explained before shaking her head, annoyed at herself now. "I am serious about us Florian, please never doubt how important our relationship is to me," Josie whispered before leaning up and gently kissing him, his arm wrapping around her waist as she smiled against his lips. "I want us to be a family Florian. Just the three of us," Josie whispered, remembering how happy he'd been when he'd talked about the three of them earlier.

"Let's at least tell Agnes tonight," Florian whispered.

"Can I be the one to tell her please?" Josie asked quietly. She wanted to make Florian happy. She didn't want to lose him because she was too afraid to tell anyone in case they ruined the greatest relationship she'd ever been in. "Agnes has done a lot for me over the years, I should be the one to tell her," Josie whispered, smiling weakly when Florian gently pressed a kiss into her hair. "I keep hurting you," Josie mumbled.

"No you don't," Florian responded before his laced his fingers with hers and they began to walk through the park again. "You just need to start letting other people in. You can't hide everything from the world. At some point you have to start trusting that people won't hurt you."

XOXOXOXOXO

Sitting down in the empty living room, Josie breathed out before she rested her hand against her abdomen and glanced across at Agnes' empty seat. Florian was currently practicing the violin upstairs and the brunette was waiting for Agnes to enter the room so she could tell her. Josie had promised Florian that she would tell Agnes and she wanted too. After the initial panic had gone away, Josie had begun to want to tell Agnes all about Florian and the baby. Florian made her happy, her pregnancy made her happy and she wanted her friend to know that. Hearing the living room door open, Josie turned her head to see Agnes walk in before she forced herself to smile again.

"How are you feeling?" Agnes asked as she moved to sit down in her usual chair.

"Good, I will be back at work tomorrow," Josie explained, noticing the smile that covered Agnes' face at her news. "I wanted to talk to you about something actually Agnes," Josie smiled as Agnes nodded slowly. "I don't know how to tell you," Agnes admitted, glancing down at her lap while the younger woman watched her in confusion before moving to sit beside her friend.

"Just tell me Josie," Agnes suggested, making Josie laugh gently before she shook her head. Why was this so difficult? She just had to tell Agnes the truth.

"Florian and I…" Josie began before falling silent. She didn't know how to say it. How was she supposed to tell Agnes that she was in a relationship with the young musician and was expecting his baby?

"I know," Agnes responded, immediately noticing the confusion that decorated Josie's face. "I know the two of you are in a relationship," she declared, laughing gently at the shock that decorated Josie's face.

"How did you know?" Josie asked quietly, still amazed that Agnes had known. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew?"

"Because I thought there must be a reason why you were keeping it secret Josie," Agnes responded before smiling at her friend. "My room is only two doors away from Florian's room and I can hear him opening and closing his door when he leaves at night and comes back in the morning. Also, the first thing you said to me yesterday after you calmed down was that you didn't want Florian to know because you didn't want him to worry about you and this morning he made you breakfast in bed," Agnes explained, aware that Josie was beginning to blush. "I also walked passed the dining room when the two of you thought you were alone," Agnes added quietly, laughing to herself when Josie shut her eyes and groaned. "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about. You two make each other happy Josie and you deserve to be happy, especially after everything with Mr Grove. Florian really does care about you," Agnes admitted.

"That's not all I wanted to tell you actually Agnes," Josie admitted as she looked across at her friend. "Florian and I…" Josie began before shaking her head, not knowing how to tell her about the baby. "We're…well," Josie muttered.

"Josie?" Agnes asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant," Josie blurted out, taking in the shock that covered Agnes' face at the news.

"Pregnant?" Agnes asked as Josie nodded slowly, smiling weakly when Agnes took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "That's wonderful," Agnes beamed. "I can't believe it. There will be a baby in the house," Agnes laughed as Josie nodded, unable to stop herself from beaming now. Agnes hadn't immediately commented on their marital status. Instead she was excited about the baby and happy for her. Perhaps she had been wrong in her belief in how everyone would react to her news. "Are you excited?" Agnes questioned.

"Yes," Josie said honestly. "I'd given up believing that this would happen. I'd gotten used to the idea of never having children. I thought I was too old," Josie explained before laughing and shaking her head. "But now it's happening, I'm more excited than I ever thought I'd be. I'm starting a family."

"You're going to be wonderful parents," Agnes commented as Josie looked at her, both women turning when the door opened and Florian walked into the living room and looked at them. "Congratulations Florian," Agnes beamed as Josie stood up and moved towards the musician, his hand immediately taking hold of hers as she smiled up at him. "If you ever want someone to look after the baby because you need to go somewhere or you need to have a break, I am quite happy to look after the baby," Agnes grinned as Josie laughed, unable to remove the smile from her face as she relaxed into Florian's side. "I can't believe you're having a baby."

"Neither can I," Josie admitted before looking up at the musician, still amazed that he was actually her partner and the father of her child. "We're actually going to be parents Florian."

**So, what do you think? It's not my favourite chapter.**

**__I promise Josie won't spend the whole entire story hiding from everyone.  
**


End file.
